The Photo Booth
by Pomegranate Juice
Summary: Fred discovers a photo booth and just has to show it to George. Twincest!


New story!!! Finally! This one took me not long at all to write because it was sitting in my head as a happy little plotbunny for a while and I just _had_ to write it. I reeeeeeally hope you like it, because I had fun writing it. Mmm, photo booths. So without further ado, here is... The (very lucky) Photo Booth.

(Lucky of course because Fred and George had a little fun in it. :D)

* * *

About two blocks down from Fred and George's new spectacular flat, there happened to be a novelty sort of store which had all kinds of things from rare muggle artifacts and food, clothes that were made by the owners, and all kinds of things. One rainy afternoon while George was still sleeping, Fred grabbed his bright red umbrella and made his way onto the street and up to the shop to find something for their father.

When he got inside, it smelled a little strange and there were all kinds of people running around with bags and playing games and Fred thought it was just wonderful. The second best store. The first, of course, being their own store -- which wasn't yet fully operational, but it would be soon. The first thing he noticed when he was brought back from his train of thought was the large black box with the curtain on one side that was against one of the walls.

He made his way over and opened the curtain and peered inside, waiting for something to jump out at him. He felt something tug at his pants leg and looked down, "'Scuse me... me and my brother here would like to get a picture from the fascinating muggle picture taker!" the little girl with blonde hair smiled at him.

"Oh! Pardon me, I'm sorry," and he moved out of the way so the little girl and boy could squeeze into the seat. He stood close to the machine and listened to the giggles every once and a while from the two in the box. And when they got out and stood waiting for something, he watched as a single line of pictures was ejected from the side of the machine. The girl grabbed them and both her and her brother ran away laughing.

Fred sat inside the thing, shutting the curtain behind him and sat down tapping his fingertips on the teal plastic seat, not knowing what to do. He looked all around him and then saw the bright red button with the capital letters that said START. He pressed it and on the screen a sign came up that said PLEASE ENTER TWO SICKLES.

He plunged his hand into his pocket and pulled out two coins and put them into the little slot next to the bright red button. And the screen changed and asked him to select a background. He sighed, "Bloody ridiculous," he laughed and then selected the first one. The screen then changed once again and another button, yellow this time, lit up and in capital letters said WHEN READY TO TAKE PICTURE, PRESS HERE.

So he pressed and a bright flash came out and he laughed, and pressed it again and another picture was taken. This time, he looked at the camera and stuck his tongue out and pressed the button and then he put two fingers in the air in a peace sign and smiled happily at the camera bulb and pressed the button. After the last picture was taken, the screen changed and said THANK YOU! He sighed, his fun was over. He left the photo machine and waited like the two kids. When his pictures came out, he laughed and stuck them in his pocket.

He got home after finding his dad a good muggle game called Monopoly and left. It had stopped raining when he got out and when he got back to his flat, George was just leaving the shower. He smiled at Fred as he towel dried his hair, "Morning... didn't know where you'd gone this morning, but then figured you were probably just at another store,"

Fred smiled and nodded and put the box down on the bed and walked over to his brother, naked with just a tiny light blue towel wrapped around him. Fred wrapped his arms around George and kissed him firmly on the lips, eliciting a moan from George as he wrapped his own arms around Fred. Fred groaned and let go of George and backed away, "You're wet!"

"Well, no shit, I did just happen to get out of the shower," he laughed and grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them on. He then walked over to his drawers and pulled out a jumper and trousers and placed them on the bed. Fred then pranced over and pounced on top of George and they both tumbled onto the bed.

George looks up in an almost daze at Fred who was now straddling his body, his knees on both sides of him on the bed and smiling a feral smile. Fred's head bent foward and he kissed George. Then, in a sudden burst, George flipped Fred over and was now ontop of George, grinding his already hard prick against Fred. And he kissed Fred again and then Fred once again pulled away and looked up at George, "Mm, wait, get dressed. I've got something to show you,"

George's jaw dropped. He was just about to pull off his pants and all of Fred's clothes, but Fred told him to get dressed! Nothing is so important that they have to stop whatever ministrations they were about to get into. Fred grunted and struggled and pulled out from under George, who was still on the bed with a look of total shock. Fred giggled and kissed George on the back of the neck, which never failed to make George shiver, and then walk into the kitchen.

So George managed to get dressed and Fred dragged him out into the street, where he struggled to keep his erection covered from the public eye. He sighed, "Where in fuck's sake are we going that is so important that we had to stop--," he hissed

"Shh... hush, believe me, this is very worth it,"

"Are you sure?" Fred smiled while keeping his gaze forward, not even glancing at George, who was now glaring at him.

"Oh, believe me, I'm very _very_ sure," And they walked on and when Fred turned into the novelty store, George groaned and stood in his place, Fred turned around, "Oh come_ on_, I've got something to show you," and he grabbed George by the wrist and pulled him inside. George stared at all of the different things that were in the store and Fred was still holding onto his wrist. When they got to the photo machine, George stared at it.

"What is it?" he looked up at it, the black box was a bit intimidating.

"Come inside," Fred pushed aside the curtain and pulled George in with him. It was a bit cramped and the seat was a bit hard on George's arse. Fred reached over him and pulled the curtain shut. And sat next to George and watched him. George looked at the machine.

"What is it?" He asked again, looking at Fred and Fred couldn't help but giggle at the look of confusion on his face. He reached into his pocket and George watched his arm extend to drop the two coins into the machine and then press the red button that said START. He watched as Fred pressed the screen and then another button lit up.

"I suppose it's the closest thing to magic that muggles may have," he laughed and put his palm over the button and kissed George. A bright flash came out and George released Fred's lips.

"It's a photo machine!" He whispered. Fred laughed and nodded his head and bit George's bottom lip. And George groaned.

"Shh... people will hear you,"

"Silencing charm?" George reached into his pocket but he felt a hand stop him and he looked up to see Fred shaking his head.

"No, we're going to have a little fun," he smiled and kissed George one more time before reaching around and pulling at the zippers of George's trousers. George gasped and pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Fred laughed and looked up at George who's face was turning a bright shade of red. Fred smiled and stroked his hand absentmindedly over George's still clothed groin, which made George release little groaning noises in his throat as he smiles up at George. George closes his eyes and Fred takes this time to pull his trousers off and then his pants and he looks back up at him.

"Look at me," he whispers and George looks down to see Fred inches away from his prick and he moans this time and his eyes begin to roll back in his head, "No! Look at me!" Fred commands and George comes back down and watches and Fred opens his mouth and wraps around the head. George moans and his hands reach out and grab onto the back of Fred's neck and his fingers latch onto there as his back arches slightly off the plastic wall of the photo booth.

"Ohhhhh Fred," he moans and Fred wraps his hand around George's knee and digs his nails, making George yelp, but he gets the message, that he must be quiet or else he'll stop. George looks down and Fred is still looking at him, his bright big brown eyes were so expressive at this moment and George's mouth dropped open and his breathing hitched and he was gasping and then he pulled Fred off of him and made Fred stand up.

George's hands started fumbling with Fred's zippers, he was shaking so much so Fred helped, although his hands seemed to be shaking at the same rate. It was this photo booth, it was the fear of getting caught at any moment, that was making them shake, it was making their bones rattle and their teeth chatter and their bodies shiver. And the feeling was wonderful, it was such a rush. George couldn't help but wonder if muggles did this often.

"Oh Georgie, please fuck me, I need it," Fred begged, his eyes shut and George finally noticed that Fred was fisting his own prick. George kissed Fred's already kiss swollen lips one last time before lifting him up, making Fred yelp a tiny bit.

"I love you, Fred," George said as Fred grabbed onto his back and with his left hand fumbled into his pocket, pulling out the tiny blue bottle, always comes in handy, and handed it to George. George flipped the cap up and squirted it into his hand and quickly and evenly lubed himself up. Fred was moaning incoherently.

"Please, Georgie," George then took two fingers and worked them up into Fred, making him writhe and a large amount of precome smear across Fred's belly and shirt. Fred moaned and his nails dug into George when he curled his fingers at just the right area and Fred dropped his head onto George's shoulder and bit his earlobe and whispered, the hot breath making George shiver, "Now, George, I need it,"

And George took his fingers out and he replaced it with the head of his prick and he let Fred shake and moan and work his own way down, because the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Fred. When he felt himself all the way in, he groaned and released a shuddering breath, and he didn't notice that the whole time that Fred was working his way down George's prick, he was holding his breath.

"Ohhhh," Fred moaned and George pulled out and then plunged back on. Then Fred wrapped his arms even tighter around George and pulled himself up and then slammed himself back down, making both of them moan at the same time. Fred growled and kissed George and bit his lip. His fingers slowly scratching up and down George's back, making George groan.

Fred worked himself up and down George's prick and his bones were becoming unstructured and he wrapped his hand around his prick and pulled it at an alarming rate and George bit his neck and sucked, and Fred moaned at the thought of a purpling bruise showing up right there, right about where collars could cover. And George pumped one last time before bursting right up into Fred moaning.

Fred whimpered, unable to reach his own orgasm because his arm seemed to be boneless now and George grabbed onto Fred's hand and helped him pull, quick and tight and he licked Fred's jaw up to his ear and whispered, "Come for me Freddie, I wanna feel it,"

And that was all Fred could take, he moaned so loud that everyone in the store probably heard, but neither Fred nor George cared, and he came so hard he saw stars and both his arms and both his were wrapped so tightly around George and when he was done and the aftershocks were through, he let go of George and winced at the feeling of losing George's prick from inside him.

George put Fred down easily onto the plastic seat and cast a few cleaning charms. And tucked Fred back in and zipped him back up. He then pulled his own appearance together and he kissed Fred once and Fred kissed back and then looked at the screen and laughed. George turned and faced the screen, which now said THANK YOU! in bright letters.

After both of their hearts were back to a normal pace, they left the photo booth, were everyone in the store was still doing their own things and George quickly pressed a kissed to the side of Fred's neck. Fred grabbed the photos and grabbed George's wrist and they left the store.

When they got back to their flat, Fred taped the pictures onto the mirror and made his way to the showers with a look over his shoulder which said to George,_"Are you joining me?" _And George smiled and nodded and then walked over to the bathroom. But before going in, he looked at the mirror and saw four pictures of them. One of them kissing, another of George standing with Fred's head in his lap and his hand in his hair, and two of Fred with his arms and legs wrapped around George's body. George smiled and then ran into the bathroom.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did. Oh, please be expecting a Remus/Sirius story sometime in the near future. I haven't wrote them on here yet, so I decided it's just about time. If you don't like Remus/Sirius then I'm sorry. (: 


End file.
